Sad New on Sgt CULLEN
by Cullen's gal
Summary: When the mail was delivered, Bella was hoping not to get the letter - but yes, it came.
1. Chapter 1

_**A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know**_

* * *

When the mail was delivered, Bella was hoping not to get the letter - but yes, it came.

 _ **Sad News on Sgt Cullen**_

I went to get the mail since I saw the mailman stop at my mailbox. I slipped on my jacket and went outside to grab my mail. I hope there isn't any bad news. I went through the mail. It's impossible. I'm seeing things . There was a letter from Edward. I tore it open. I had a lump in my throat. I also felt like a single teardrop fell. As I unfolded the letter, as I was walking into the house - I was starting to read the letter.

I walked into the house and put the rest of my mail on the table and finished reading the letter. Toward the end of the letter I started to cry. _Oh no. It's not true, it can't be. Not Edward, why him? My only love. What am I going to do now? I told him he should not have joined the service, but he didn't listen to me. We were planning to get married after he gets out._

I just sat there holding the letter close to my heart. Luckily I have an engagement picture of us on the table, so I just stared at the picture. _I will always love you no matter what! Why didn't you listen to me? Wish you did? We were planning our wedding. Is it okay if I move on later on?_ I don't want to be alone, I feel bad about doing it. I will always have you in my heart . As I said those words a single teardrop stained the envelope that the letter was in. I was in a daze for some time.

I rested my chin on my hands and closed my eyes, when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door. As I opened the door there stood my best friend Jake. _Why is he here, did you send him, Edward? That's too soon._

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I am okay?" I walked out of his way so he could walked into my house.

"Sorry, but I am your best friend and I did sense something was wrong," he said as he walked in.

"No, I could use the company right now," as I took a seat.

Jake gave me a hug. I knew he was my best friend and I know he cares about me. I want to tell him about Edward, but I am afraid that I will cry more. He stood there for about a moment before he knelt next to me.

"Jake, I have some bad news about Edward," I muttered as I wiped my eyes.

"What about him?" he asked, concerned.

"He said if I get a letter back from him, something happened to him," I answered as I looked at the picture of us.

"Oh no, I am terribly sorry to hear that, really I am,"he gave me a hug.


	2. Love letter

Edward is overseas in the military so he thought he could write to Bella

 _ **Love Letter**_

Jan 13th 2015

My dearest Bella,

I am writing you on this crumpled up piece of paper. I am also writing to let you I love you and miss you. I hope you don't ever get this letter, but if you do please don't get upset - I love you, I especially love you in your pale nighty. You're all I think about while I am over here in Iraq fighting the bad guys. My guys are okay. When and if I get home we can fuck till dawn, that's if you want to . It's extremely hot over here. Yes, I know I am a horndog, what do you expect from me being over in the desert. As I am writing this letter to you, I have a picture of us at our senior prom. Bella, you are my life. I know you miss me too. I have something to ask you. Miss Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? I know it's not the right way to ask you to marry me, but I can't wait. I will get you a ring once I get home. If you get this letter before I get home, something happened to me. Don't cry; I am always in your heart.

Do you remember when we fucked until we passed out? I do! How about the time we went on our class trip too; we went back to my room and got drunk and yes, we did fuck again. We were in the middle of it and my roommate caught us. We didn't care. What about the time after prom we got a room with a hot tub and we had the tub filled with Mr. Bubbles.

Well Love, it's almost time for me to go to bed, it's 1700 here. I love you with all of my heart. Just remember that!

Love,

Sgt, Edward Cullen


End file.
